NBDN-The Sleepover 1
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: What happens when Violet, Ivy and the gang gets to have a day break from all that tough hunting and shiz? Well, let's just say that there are always happy moments, and sad moments...mostly humor though for the poor guys that are in the same hotel as the two crazy sleep-deprived girls. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. R/R please? Better than crappy summary - - Will have sequel.


The Sleepover

Violets POV:

It was nighttime and me and Ivy were still awake in our bed. What time was it? 2...3? I don't know, but it was late. See, the boys had a separate room in the hotel we were staying at, the girls had to share a room as well. In each room was two beds, there is five girls and five boys. Ivy and I shared one bed while Mercury, Rue and Astrid shared the other...sleeping peacefully. Not knowing what was going on around them. I didn't know what guys shared what bed. But I felt bad for who ever shared it with Ash. Anyways I am getting off subject, I was wide awake and didn't plan on going to sleep.

"Ivy?" I whispered. "Are you awake?" I asked.

"Well, duh. I'm sitting up aren't I?" She replied.

"So...? Are you hungry?" I asked. Her stomach answered my question, growling loudly.

She nodded and grinned. "Yeppers! You?"

"Yep. The boys have pizza and Ice-Cream. In their fridge. In their room. And I have Ash's key..." I smirked, dangling the key in her face. Her grin got bigger and bigger.

"And I am COLD! Why not 'borrow' some clothes from them...?" She giggled, air quoting "borrow".

"Let's go..." I said raising my eyebrows and walking towards the door.

We snuck in the room with my key and shut the door quietly. Ivy giggled and ran over to the fridge. I walked over to the closet, and glanced at the boys. Shadow and Ash were on the edge of either side of the bed, with Max in between them. While, Coal was cuddling into Spirits chest. 'Awww...' I thought. I reached the closet, opening it silently. I looked down to see a pile of five suitcases. Spirit's blue one, Ash's (what I assumed) red one, Shadow's rugged black(don't ask how I know that...), Max's white mini one and Coal's coal black one. I reached down to unzip Ash's suitcase. I pulled out his basket ball shorts and a large red tee. I walked over to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. They fit surprisingly well...but were baggy. Make sense? I thought not...I walked out to see Ivy standing by the door, holding Shadow's clothes. She walked into the bathroom and came out wearing his clothes.

We giggled and bolted into the kitchen. We dug into the food! I had a piece of pizza hanging out of my mouth and Ivy had a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth, when Coal happened to walk into the kitchen. We stopped what we were doing. I bit a small piece off and chewed slowly watching Coal. "Wha...what are you doing?" He slurred. Shadow came up behind Coal and was rubbing his eyes. Coal was in shorts and a faded black tee shirt, Shadow was wearing his boxers. 'I assumed the other boys were as well...hehe...Ash...' I blushed at the thought.

"Why are you in our clothes...?" Shadow laughed. Still tired I guess. I looked over at Ivy, begging for her to answer.

"They smell good! Like you...!" she giggled. Shadow blushed.

Coal rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls..."

"Excuse me Coal..." Spirit said, coming up behind him. Coal squeaked and jumped.

"Sorry..." Coal mumbled and moved out of Spirits way.

I noticed that Spirit was wearing blue boxers as I had figured. He was staring at me. Wait- WHY was he staring at me...?

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing...why are you wearing Ash's clothes?" he asked.

"How do you know these are HIS clothes?" I asked.

"I don't...just a guess." He replied angrily.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked Spirit, pissed off now. I saw Coal blush and shying away from us.

Ash came barging into the kitchen angrily pushing everyone out of his path, "What the fuck are you all doing-oh...hi?" He said blushing-wow! I've never seen him blush before. He doesn't get embarrasses easily. 'He must have realized that Ivy and I were here, and he was looking hot in his dark blue boxers.

"Why is everyone in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Why are you in your boxers? Hmm mister? Sleeping with Shadow..." Ivy smirked.

"What?! No! Gross...not him." He growled.

"Ivy! Are you drunk or something?! Jeez...not him!" Shadow gasped, shaking his head.

I started giggling and pointed at the two boys. "Heh...we might not be drunk...but who says we're not high!?" I asked in a squeaky-high voice.

"You are?" Coal asked backing away from us.

Spirit laughed at Coals manners. "Pft. Violet's like this all of the time."

"Oh...I knew that..." Coal whispered.

"Who want's to go to Wally-Mart?!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Ivy squealed.

"What? No ones going to Wal-Mart at this time at night! Are you crazy?" Shadow said rolling his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Poopy head..." Ivy mumbled.

Shadow pursed his lips and sighed. "Fine..." he growled.

"Oh YAY! Thanks Shadow!" Ivy yelled and hugged Shadow around the waist.

'You should have seen his face!' I thought.

"Uh...yeah." He said and patted her back in an awkward manner.

I noticed that Coal had backed into the shadows, trying to hide from us. "Oh, don't think you're getting out of this that easy! Get over here Coal!" I said.

"You're coming shopping with us too." Ivy said.

"Are you...wearing my clothes?" Ash asked out of the blue, a smirk planted on his face.

"Uhh...are you wearing your clothes?" I asked panicking inside.

"No. I'm wearing your clothes! Don't you recognize these boxers?" He asked pointing at the boxers.

"Uhh...no..." I said.

"Are we going to Wal-Mart or what?" Spirit asked.

"I'm not sure..." Coal answered.

"We're going to split up!" Ivy shouted.

"Okay. So me and Ivy and Coal and Spirit will be one group and Shadow and Ash will be in the other." I stated.

"What! Why can't I be with you?" Ash whined.

"'Cause you are wearing my boxers." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"What?! Fine!" He growled and left to change.

"Ivy...come over here." Shadow said. She did and they started whispering.

"Why are you talking with the poopy head Ivy?" I whined.

"Hey! I'm not the one with the brown hair!" Shadow growled...joking?

'He better be." I thought.

Shadow left to get changed also. Ivy went back to eating Ice-cream.

"So...why do you want me to come with the girls?" Coal asked.

"Spirit's a girl now? Huh, you'd think you'd know your best friend." I smirked.

"What! No...I didn't mean that! He's obviously not one of you. Look at what he's wearing for god's sake! I mean...duh?" Coal rambled.

Spirit gave him an odd look.

'He must have been really asleep when Coal was a cuddle bug! Ha! Only if he knew...' I thought shaking my head. "Go get changed Spirit." I said.

When he left I decided to talk to Coal..."Do...you like Spirit?" I whispered.

"WHAT?! Nonononononnononononoooooo...Why would you ask that? I like...never. Mind." He was completely red in the face.

"I take that, as a yes." I smirked. "I won't tell anyone...I'm just gonna try to help you out!"

"Nothing good happens when a girls says that..." He muttered.

"Says what?" Ash asked making Coal scream (like a girl) and jump violently.

"N-n-n-nothing...w-w-w-why." He stuttered. He was deathly pale now.

"We were talking about, nothing. NOTHING!" I snapped.

"Uhuh, right. Well, Shadow and I are leaving now. Meet you at Wal-Mart hun." Ash said.

"H-hun?" I asked.

"Ya...see you later!" He said and bolted out the door.

"I'll drive!" I hollered.

"No, I'll drive!" Ivy shouted, snatching the keys from me. "Besides, it's my moms car!"

It went on like this for five minutes before Spirit came up to us saying, "No...I'll be driving. You two are too high. No, no." He grabbed the keys.

"Then I call shotgun!" Ivy shouted.

"No, me! I'm the best friend to the driver!" I squealed.

So, I got shotgun in the end.

We got into the car and drove to the store. We were halfway there when I remembered music! I turned on the radio on blast. Coal shot up and looked as if he were about to cry.

"Sorry!" I mumbled.

Minutes later Spirit shouted "We're here!"

We got out of the car and walked into Wal-Mart together. They had just entered the store when this skinny model-like woman ran up to Coal and hugged him and covered him in kisses.

"I missed you 'oney!" The woman had a French accent. "Eet is 'orrible when we are separate!"

"Who are-" Coal started to say, but the French lady slammed her cherry lips onto his pale ones.

I looked around at everyone, Ivy was giggling like a weirdo. Spirit looked a little jealous. The French lady let go of Coal and stood back studying him.

"Did you get your hair cut?" Asked the lady. "I must say eet looks good on you."

"I don't... know you," He said blushing a bit.

The lady looked flustered, "Oh... sorry! Eet is my mistake! You look very handsome though," the lady left.

"I wish British women would come up and kiss me!" Spirit said disappointedly.

"Oh, in your dreams!" I said.

"It is," Spirit agreed

Coal huffed quietly and walked off.

"Hey!" Ivy shouted, "you still have to go shopping with us!"

Coal kept walking, and entered the boy's bathroom.

"Oh! Now look what you did!" I said angrily to Spirit.

"Wha- What did I do?" Spirit asked

"Oh shut up!" I said. "I'll go get him,"

"G-get him!?" Spirit asked. "What?"

"Well... you don't have the intelligence to go on this mission!" I said.

I concentrated hard and shifted into a teenage boy and walked into the boy's bathroom after Coal. Coal was washing the French lady's lipstick marks off his face, I approached cautiously and saw that tears were streaming down his face. I came up behind him and patted him gently on the back. I realized that was my mistake too late, Coal freaked out and shouted an unknown spell that sent me flying. I hit the bathroom door with such force that I cried out in pain as the air left my body. I shifted back into my normal self and laid on the floor in shock. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Spirit enter the bathroom, he looked at me and then Coal. I noticed Coal had stopped crying.

"What the HELL did you do?" Spirit yelled at Coal.

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" Coal said new tears flowing down his face.

Spirit cast Coal one last glare and turned back to me, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, Spirit helping me up.

"Sorry," mumbled Coal.

"It's fine!" I said. "I'd be pretty creped out too, if some random person came up behind me and patted me on the back."

We left the bathroom in silence, Ivy was waiting outside. They wandered the store with Coal hanging in the back of the group. I had my hands in my pockets...I mean Ash's pockets. What? It's his pants I'm wearing... hehee... We came across the furniture isle. There were a couple sample beds.

I exchanged an excited look with Ivy, we both ran for the biggest bed. We climbed onto it and started jumping like we were on a trampoline. Coal looked at us like we were crazy.

"Get off the bed you weirdoes." Coal muttered.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Spirit said and ran up to the bed me and Ivy were on.

Ivy squealed and jumped to a different bed. Spirit jumped onto the bed I was on, he smirked and jumped on the bed, I fell into Spirit. We both fell onto the bed, he was on top of me, and he leaned forward as if he was going to kiss me...NO! He can't! He is my FRIEND, God damn it! I can NOT move! Unfair!

"You fuck with her, I'll piss on you!" I heard Ash's pissed off voice.

Spirit got off of me... Thank GOD!...ew! Shadow came around the corner and Ivy squealed and ran jumping into his arms knocking him backwards. Shadow laughed and spun her in a circle in his arms, then he seemed to realize that people were staring at him, he set Ivy down looking embarrassed she frowned.

"Hi there people I know." Shadow says strangely.

"You two look very cuddly...you want us to leave? We can leave you the big bed..." I said.

"Wha-What? No...way you weirdo." Shadow says.

"Well, we have gotten pretty close to that before..." Ivy said, eyes widening and slapping both hands over her mouth.

"Ooh!" Ash said and then wolf whistled.

"Ivy! We-we didn't do that!" Shadow squeaks.

"You two gonna have little puppies running around soon?" I asked.

"Violet! N-n-no?" Shadow gasped and was red in the FACE! Ha-ha!

"Let's go shopping!" Ivy screams and grabs my arm and Coals, running off.

"So, you and Shadow huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ivy replied innocently.

"Does he look like Taylor Launter?" I asked.

"Ugh do I have to be in the middle of this?" Coal moaned.

"Yes he looks hotter then him," Ivy told me then said to Coal. "Yes you do."

"You've gotta admit Coal, he is pretty hot. Right Coal?" I asked, elbowing him in the side.

"I guess...not the hottest I've seen though." Coal mumbles.

"Who's hotter?" I asked.

"Well, dur. Use the brain that you have...I think." He added as an after thought. "You have a brain right?"

"Oh...I think I might have an idea." I said.

"Who?" Ivy asks.

"Coal can answer that..." I said.

"Sorry, no can do." Coal said.

"What about Ash and Violet?" Ivy asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said.

"Never mind." Ivy sighs.

"So Coal, you want to try on a few clothes?" I asked.

"No. Nada. Zilch. Sorry..." Coal answered simply.

"Well, I may spill your secret to a certain someone. You may know the name...starts with 'S'...hint hint!" I raised my eyebrows at "hint hint".

"NO! I mean...no. Fine I'll model for you girls." He said sourly.

"Great! Let's get started!" Ivy shouted and dragged us into the boys clothes section.

We walked around and picked out shirts and pants for Coal to try on. Along with a sexy leather jacket and combat boots. I wanted to make him stand out more...be more "Gay, and proud" as I liked to call it. He was going to look so cute-or in some ways sexy-in the outfits we picked out for him.

We finally made our way over to the dressing room. He sighed and walked in a room, clothes piled high in his arms. The poor boy...

We gave him an certain order of outfits to wear. The first thing he came out in was the dark wash skinny jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket and black combat boots. 'He looks so cute...in a grown up way.' I thought.

"Well?" He asked.

Ivy made a spinning motion with her hands, he spun around. "You look good."

"Aww...you look so cute!" I giggled.

"Uhh...is that a good thing?" Coal asked.

"Yes," Spirit walked around the corner. "Whatever you are talking about, sure why not. Right? It's a free country isn't it?"

"AWWWWW! That is sooooo sweet!" I squealed.

"What did I just agree to?" Spirit asked taking a step back looking from me to Coal.

"N-n-nothing," Coal stuttered, blushing and looking at his feet.

"What are you wearing?" Spirit asked Coal.

"You're poppy head number 2!" Ivy said. "We picked it out ourselves!"

"Do you like it, or not?" I snapped folding my arms.

"I guess," Spirit shrugged and I glared at him.

"So..." I said icily. "You don't...LIKE IT!?"

Spirit looked scared now, and I started laughing.

"I'm going to go find Shadow and Ash," Ivy said. "We need their opinion."

Ivy was leaving when I shouted, "Wait! I'm coming!"

"Alright," Ivy replied.

We ran through the store looking for Ash and Shadow...okay, I was looking for Ash, Ivy was looking for Shadow.

"So... Shadow seems to like you," I said.

"Yah...what about it?" Ivy asked me.

"So, do you like him?" I asked.

Ivy shrugged, then nodded, "why?"

"Just curious," I replied.

"Uhuh..." Ivy said. "Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"What about you and Ash?" Ivy asked me.

"Uh... What about him?" I asked innocently.

"Well, do you like him?" She asked.

I nodded and grinned.

"What about him do you like?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, I don't know...everything," I mumbled.

"I know what you mean I feel the same way about Shadow," Ivy said then added. "Although-you know I'm his mate, right?"

"Really? Lucky! Then he can't cheat on you," I said in envy.

"Ohhh! Yah, that's true," Ivy replied.

"Too bad Ash isn't one?" I said grudgingly.

"You wish!" Ivy laughed.

I nodded gravely.

We found Shadow and Ash in the-as I call it 'the violence department' otherwise known as-weapons isle.

"Hey! You! Persons over there!" I called to them. "We dressed up Coal! Come look at him!"

"You changed his clothes for him...?" Ash asked.

"NO! Gross, you sicko! No I didn't change him!" I said some what disgusted.

"I don't suppose he's in a dress?" Ash asked.

"No," Shadow said. "Eww! Please tell me you did NOT do that to my cousin!"

"You'll just have to come and see!" Ivy sang.

They left the weapon isle and headed back towards the boy's dressing room. We passed the pet isle and Ivy ran in for who knows what. She came back out holding a squeaky rubber bone. She was squeaking it sooooo much! About five minutes later Ash finally spoke,

"Will you just throw the stupid bone already?!" Ash snapped.

"No. I'm not a dog." Shadow growled wolf-like.

"Right Werewolf!" Ash said. "Still a puppy dog in my book."

"Yeah, well this puppy is about ready to chew your arm off," Shadow snarled.

"Shadow! Listen..." Ivy said. We all went silent then she squeaked the toy finally.

"Just shut the thing UP!" I yelled.

It went on like this for a while as I covered my ears thinking 'Lalalalalala I can't hear you!'

Finally, Shadow had enough. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Shadow growled.

Ivy went silent for about five seconds then squeaked the toy again. Shadow growled when she started squeaking it rapidly. Ash and I had our backs turned to them. I then turned around when Shadow grabbed Ivy's shoulders and did something out of the blue. He slammed his lips against hers forcefully, enough shock for her to drop the toy. I bolted for it, picked it up and chucked it as far as I could. 'I always knew they liked each other.' I thought. Shadow didn't looked pissed anymore, he looked as if he was...relaxed? He pulled back and blushed looking at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled and turned around, catching up with Ash.

* * *

**THIS IS A FANFIC FOR MY "THE RUNAWAYS" STORY THAT A FRIEND OF MINE AND I DID WRITE TOGETHER. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND ME ONLY! VIOLET BELONGS TO MY FRIEND AND I. YOU MAY NOT USE THIS.**


End file.
